We are death
by Madame Nono
Summary: Quelques par en Angleterre, dans trois manoirs cachés par la brume, trois femmes mettent au monde leur enfant. Quatre enfants, nés la même nuit. Deux filles et deux garçons. Les différentes familles prévenues de la naissance de ces enfants, y voient un signe. Ils seront liés.
1. Prologue

_Quelques par en Angleterre, dans trois manoirs cachés par la brume, trois femmes mettent au monde leur enfant. Quatre enfants, nés la même nuit. Deux filles et deux garçons. Les différentes familles prévenues de la naissance de ces enfants, y voient un signe. Ils seront liés. _

_Ailleurs en Angleterre, une plume s'active et inscrit le nom de quatre enfants sur un parchemin. _

_**Leur destin été prévu dès leur naissance.**_

* * *

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Rowling sauf Charly Parkinson venant tout droit de mon imagination et peut être d'autres qui apparaîtront au fur et à mesure de l'avancé de l'histoire.

Cette histoire n'est pas une histoire drôle. Des scènes pourront choquer certaines personnes, donc âmes sensibles abstenez vous.

Si vous remarquez des fautes d'orthographe ou autre dite-le moi, car je suis un peu en froid avec l'orthographe quoi qu'il y a une amélioration dans l'air ;)

J'adore les reviews et je ne mord pas donc si vous voulez discuter il n'y a pas de soucis.


	2. Chapter 1

We Are Death

**CHAPITRE 1 : **

Un hibou cogna à la fenêtre d'une jeune fille. Dans son bec se trouvait deux lettres. L'une portait l'inscription _Pansy Parkinson._ Sur l'autre en revanche, il était marqué _Charly Parkinson. _La dénommée Pansy, jeune fille de onze ans aux cheveux noir comme l'ébène aux yeux verts, courut immédiatement dans la chambre de sa sœur, avec à la main les lettres. La seule différence entre les jumelles était leur coupe de cheveux, Pansy avait un carré droit lui arrivant au niveau épaules quant à Charly ses cheveux étaient longs et ondulés. Toutes deux avaient les traits fins et un port de tête altier, de par leurs origines de sang-purs.

_ Charly ! Nous avons reçu nos lettres pour Poudlard !

_ Vite ! Donne-moi la mienne.

Une fois sa lettre en main Charly se pressa de briser le seau de cire rouge qui maintenait cacheté la lettre et elle se mit à la lire à voix haute.

_Miss Parkinson, _

_J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer, que vous êtes inscrite pour la rentrée prochaine, en première année, dans la célèbre école de magie et de sorcellerie, Poudlard. La rentrée aura lieu le premier septembre. Il est donc impératif que vous soyez là, le trente et un août au soir. Le Poudlard express vous attendra sur la voie 9 ¾ et partira à onze heures piles. _

_Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des fournitures qu'il vous faudra vous procurer. _

_Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard. _

Charly avait vraiment hâte d'y être. Depuis son plus jeune âge, elle rêvait d'aller à Poudlard. Aimant beaucoup la lecture, ses parents lui avaient offert l'Histoire de Poudlard. Depuis elle connaissait par cœur les moindres recoins et secrets de ce château prestigieux et stupéfiant.

_ Allons prévenir Père et Mère ! Ils seront heureux d'apprendre que nous avons reçu nos lettres de Poudlard.

Une fois le grand escalier de marbre descendu. Les enfants s'apprêtaient à entrer dans le salon, lorsqu'ils entendirent les voix de leurs parents.

_ Je n'aime pas quand vous faites cela.

Charly échangea un regard avec sa sœur. Elles savaient parfaitement de quoi parlaient leurs parents.

_ Je le sais mais j'en suis obligé et vous le savez, aussi bien que moi, Isabella. Il n'y a que trois familles au courant de ce secret et nous en faisons partie, répliqua un homme.

_ J'aurais tant aimé qu'on soit libéré de Son ombre.

Après cette phrase, l'homme prit sa femme dans ses bras. En se demandant si tout cela en valait la peine.

_ Nos filles sont intelligentes, elles ont compris pourquoi nous leur faisons subir cela. Aucune des deux ne nous en tiendra rigueur.

Et cet homme avait complètement raison. Les jumelles ne lui en tenaient pas rigueur. Les deux étaient au courant pour ce secret depuis qu'ils avaient l'âge de comprendre.

_**_ **__Je crois que l'on ferait mieux de s'annoncer, avant que cette discussion ne dévie sur une pente glissante. _

__ Tu as raison. _

__ Comme toujours_

__ Là, rien n'est moins sûr_

C'est sur cette conversation que les deux enfants entrèrent dans le salon. Ce dernier était richement décoré. Le luxe était présent partout où l'on posait les yeux. Au plafond pendaient des lustres en cristal, sur les murs étaient présentes de longues tentures dans les tons chocolat et crème, une imposante cheminée trônait fièrement sur l'un des murs de la pièce. Il était clair que la décoration avait été faite par un professionnel du design intérieur. Cette famille de sang-pur avait les moyens et cela se voyait. Le manoir, ressemblait à ses propriétaires, riche, mais chic. Rien de trop opulent, rien de trop voyant.

_ Père, Mère, commença Pansy, nous avons reçu à l'instant nos lettres de Poudlard.

_ Oh, très bien. Alors, il faudra se rendre sur le chemin de Traverse sans trop tarder, rétorqua leur père.

_ Pourrons-nous y aller avec les autres ? demanda-t-elle

_ Aucun problème.

__ J'ai hâte de les revoir, depuis le temps. _

__ Charly, ça ne fait que deux semaines qu'on ne les a pas vu. _

__ Je sais. _

_ Arrêtez de faire ça les enfants.

_ C'est plus fort que nous Mère.

_ Pourquoi avons-nous eu des jumelles? demanda Isabella, en se tournant vers son mari.

Dans sa voix, on y distinguait sans peine, l'ironie. Il est vrai que parfois le don de télépathie que Charly partageait avec Pansy, agaçait certaine personne. Elles avaient découvert ce don très jeune, lors de leur punition, aucunes ne voulaient hurler, cela aurait montré qu'elles étaient faibles, alors elles hurlaient, mais en silence, dans leur tête. Un jour Charly entendit distinctement les cris de sa sœur. Mais le détail qui la frappa c'est que le père n'avait pas réagi aux cris, en redoublant de punition au contraire il semblait ne pas avoir entendu. Charly avait gardé ce détail jusqu'au soir, où elle en avait parlé avec sa sœur. Toutes les deux avaient essayé de discuter mentalement, après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses et avec un peu d'entraînement, elles avaient réussi. Elles communiquaient désormais de cette façon.

Le lendemain, après avoir reçu leur lettre pour Poudlard, quatre jeunes enfants parcouraient le chemin de Traverse accompagnés de leurs parents. Ils avaient déjà acheté leurs robes chez Madame Guipure, le magasin de vêtement pour les sorciers riches. Ils étaient passés chez Fleury et Bott acheter leurs manuels de sorcellerie. Ils avaient aussi fait un tour chez le magasin de Chaudron. Les adultes avaient laissé seuls les quatre adolescents, aller acheter seuls leurs hiboux. Les quatre jeunes gens avaient tous choisit des grands-ducs au pelage sombres et leur avait attribués des noms tout aussi sombre, tels que Shadow, Interfectorem, Mortus ou encore Dunkel. D'après la liste envoyée par Dumbledore il ne restait plus qu'à acheter leur baguette magique, malgré le fait que tous savaient déjà lancer quelques sorts sans l'aide d'une baguette. Pour cela leurs parents leur avaient demandé de les attendre chez Florian Fortarôme car, selon eux le choix d'une baguette magique était un moment particulier et important dans la vie d'un sorcier. Une fois que les parents revinrent, ils allèrent tous chez Ollivander, le fabriquant de baguette le plus réputé dans le monde sorcier. Une fois ressorti de cette boutique, ils firent face à l'une des familles qu'ils appréciaient le moins, les Weasley. S'en suivi une joute verbale assez courte étant donné que dans cette famille personne n'avait assez de courage et de répartie pour faire face à ce petit groupe.

Quelque part en Angleterre, une vieille femme, discutait avec un homme qui ne semblait pas avoir d'âge. Elle avait l'air hystérique et faisait de grands gestes avec ses bras.

_ Je les aient vus aujourd'hui, Albus. Ils ont onze ans et pourtant ils se comportent comme des adultes. Ils ont insulté la famille Weasley, sans en être inquiétés. Ils n'ont pas eu l'ombre d'un doute en le faisant. J'ai vu leur regard Albus ! Leurs yeux brillent de haine et d'intelligence. Ces enfants sont dangereux.

_ Voyons, Minerva. Calmez-vous. Comme vous l'avez dit, ils n'ont que onze ans. Ce ne sont encore que des enfants.

_ J'étais dans la boutique d'Ollivander quand ils y étaient. Les baguettes choisies sont composées de matériaux nobles, mais surtout dangereux. Même leur baguette ont été sensible à ces traits de caractère. Elles reflètent leur personnalité.

_ Vous vous inquiétez trop Minerva, répondit l'homme avec un sourire amusé.

_ Ils suivront les traces de leurs parents. Je vous aurai prévenu !

Et cette fameuse Minerva, directrice adjointe de l'école de Poudlard, parti, énervée. Mais surtout profondément inquiète.


End file.
